ON THE LINE
by ASHkleptomaniac17
Summary: Shane Gray the arrogant POP STAR of the world is a whole better person when he turns onto 'Rockstar3', but what happens when he meet 'silentsinger'- his love.
1. SUmmary

Summary - Shane Gray the arrogant popstar of the world is a whole better person when he turns onto 'Rockstar3',  
but what happens when he meet 'silentsinger'- his love. 


	2. Chapter 1- Free time

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references, but yes the plot ! ( yup the title is of the demi lovato and jonas brothers song - but it seemed appropriate)

Shane's POV

" thanks for making the show and our band what it is today " i said those words in the mic with whatever power i had left from singing for what seemed like hours now i just stopped counting it was what the middle of our tour and i was already tired of it well it makes sense when you have to sing the music continuously to which even you are not connected , and if it does not get anymore complicated our band's name is connect 3 , when even a single person is no more connected to each other ... even when we are all each other's brothers.

we ran back to our tour bus...

" what the hell am i supposed to do now " its almost morning , i guess should just sleep for sometime as it will take 3 days to reach our next destination and have the whole set up mess *********sleep sleep sleep

i wake up around ...ummm .uuu hey its 2'o clock well i guess nate and jason are not around maybe they went in the other bus with the rest of our tour managing guys to discuss as what the call things now the same question occurs to me all over again what am i supposed to do now - for the next 3 days in the bus alone - not exactly alone well ..so anyways, wait a second where is my laptop ...

there it is , i picked it up and put it on for the most comfortable looking place for now and sat in front of it ..

*on the net

NEWS -

SHANE GRAY BLASTS OUT OF THE SETS OF HIS NEW MUSIC VIDEO

-dude i'am on a tour... how is that even possible - these people are so damn crazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy

INSANE i'am so outta here

lets see howz my chat id doing - it must be dead by now

and yah dude its dead peace of hell

i guess i should make a new one .. i don't have anything to do anyways so .. a little chatting will be fine for sure.

Categories box

ID NAME - Rockstar3 | ( it suits the situation i'am a rockstar and i'am in a band called connect 3 well lets connect these 2 rockstar + 3)  
age - 20 what do you like - video games, singing ,writing, playing guitar , fighting dragons dislikes - screaming people , fake girlfriends,| what does these people want me to write a autobiography contact - 0-0 | i'am so not on a date with this site

i guess this is enough ...!

so lets see who is online rite now on the wide chat

not alot of people in group 5 - fine then

so who are these people

futuremissMproducer

birdlover16 - ( jason...? can he be )

Sdhhbookworm

silentsinger

... woah only four

futuremissMproducer - dude we did'nt had to submit tht dumb homework tomorrow ?

Sdhhbookworm - yah and i did it already

silentsinger - but Si we were'nt supposed to submit it tomorrow but yah next week

Sdhhbookworm - so ...?

Rockstar3 enters chat room

futuremissMproducer - hey guys someone else joined the room

futuremissMproducer - hey new dude/ if you are a girl

Rockstar3 -i'am not a girl

silentsinger - hey

Sdhhbookworm - hey

birdlover16 - hey

futuremissMproducer - oh my god el you're alive

birdlover16 - yah i'am

Rockstar3 - so what were you guys taking about

futuremissMproducer - dumb homework

Rockstar3 - school girls huh ?

silentsinger - senior girls :-p

Rockstar3 - i likey

futuremissMproducer - well that reminds of mitch , did u finish that song

silentsinger - yah kind of .. IDK

Rockstar3 - so you write songs ..nice

silentsinger - they are'nt that good ..just a hobby

Rockstar3 - well hobby often leads to being a rockstar, and fame

silentsinger - wow you sound like Shane Gray

Rockstar3 - eh.. what ?

silentsinger - connect 3..! , i hope u are nt that lost from the world

Rockstar3 - no i know them ofcourse #fan #here

silentsinger - same

Rockstar3 - they're good :-)

futuremissMproducer - yah but she hates shane gray

silentsinger - hey...!

Rockstar3 - really i don't think he's that bad

silentsinger - (".")

Rockstar3 - come one

futuremissMproducer - wow

silentsinger - 2 lovers of gray brothers

Rockstar3 - what ?

silentsinger - answer that futuremissMproducer

futuremissMproducer - so i have a crush on nate ...so what he is just cute

silentsinger - yah rite

Rockstar3 - so you really like hate them hate them

silentsinger - no i love their music but shane gray's attitude... well may the guy can have other side to him but still the whole thing is rude

Rockstar3 has left the chat

futuremissMproducer - i guess he was a lover of shane gray

silentsinger - well

so how was it ...


	3. Chapter 3 Different People But Same Mind

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references, but yes the plot ! ( yup the title is of the demi lovato and jonas brothers song - but it seemed appropriate)

oh my god i'am amazed i've got 5 reviews already...thank you all so much

Angelina56 - always good to see the first of reviewers ever here ..:-) thanks a lot

xSimplyMex - hope you like it further too

sadheart - i love that you like this story too ... :- )

Random-Rebecca - that words ... simply made my day

PeaceLoveMusic21 - hope that you keep doing that ...again and again ! :-)

well that means i've gotta continue this story ...! hehe and seriously i've gotta tell ya all the truth i have two more stories rite now named 'caught' and 'make you mine' ... which well i'll post soon ... hope to not disappoint you ...#gettingideas

Shane's POV

i've gotta check this girl out ...nobody has ever disliked shane gray ... can they ? lets type in...

Rockstar3 - so you really like hate them hate them

silentsinger - no i love their music but shane gray's attitude... well may the guy can have other side to him but still the whole thing is rude

Rockstar3 has left the chat

now lets find out about this girl ... until and unless she is 43 old woman looking for boys to hunt down

click on silentsinger ... page appears...

profile - silentsinger

id name - silentsinger

(shane - well they sure mentioned mitch .. that must be her real name.. but mitch )

age - 18

what do you like - music, playing..., singing , songwriting , watching movies, chilling with my best friend- why do you need more ( shane - that sounds like something )

dislikes - fake people , bullying , ...

contact - 12...(mitchie - you really think if chat persons have real people around they will be here wasting time )

that looks like an interesting profile.. lets send a request

Mitchie's POV

you have a request for private chat with Rockstar3

i thought after the whole shane gray drama he hates me ...

lets accept

silentsinger - hey

Rockstar3 - hey

silentsinger - and i thought u hated me after the whole shane gray drama

Rockstar3 - i'am not and obssessed fan

silentsinger - thank god!

Rockstar3 - i just wanted to talk like in private

silentsinger - really ?

Rockstar3 - well i think... you are like the first girl i know who has no interest in shane gray

silentsinger - well ! :-p

Rockstar3 - :-p

silentsinger - :-)

Rockstar3 - so what do you likes... other than hanging out with your friends and making music

silentsinger - i don't like make ... make music

Rockstar3 - well u like to write songs , sing and play... wait what do u like to play

silentsinger - it will be guitar and piano , i just love those two

Rockstar3 - primary love to music

silentsinger - would'nt that be singing

Rockstar3 - you're rite !

silentsinger - i think you just had a good look at my profile

Rockstar3 - not that i can see you

silentsinger - now don't sound like a old creppy guy who wants to trap down innocent girls

Rockstar3 - haha that were my exact words while looking down your id

silentsinger - :-p

Rockstar3 - so you are a school girl who likes to make music... then huh!

silentsinger - i told you senior and anyways school and the dumb jokes are gonna be over in a couple of months ... #highschoolsucks

Rockstar3 - i don't know .. i was home schooled

silentsinger - huh?

Rockstar3 - u know where we study at home

silentsinger - and why is that ...?

Rockstar3 - maybe i just ... don't like school

silentsinger - same .. i wish i could just get rid of being schooled

Rockstar3 - and why is that ?

silentsinger - well... personal problems

Rockstar3 - u know u can tell me that we don't know each other for real

silentsinger - nothing just the same crap.. hot girl teased nerd girl ...make fun of her and have a history

Rockstar3 - that sounds bad ...

silentsinger - u never know... ! how bad it is for real

Rockstar3 - well i do know about how bad it is to be lonely all time

silentsinger - then you should just go out there and find friends like caitlyn

Rockstar3 - caitlyn ?

silentsinger - futuremissMproducer!

Rockstar3 - alright then

silentsinger - oh god its damn late right now... i should leave- school tomorrow cya later

Rockstar3 - ya bye...

silentsinger has signed off

Shane's POV

this girl is more interesting than i thought ... god its damn late even here .. i better sleep .. got a show tomorrow...

I'm slipping into the lava And I'm tryin' to keep from going under Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up For you baby

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself Back High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Burning up, burning up For you baby ...

"the show went great" said mike our manager..." you boys were great tonight"

we all without looking at each other went to our buses ... the band was going fine and all but there were still differences ... we did'nt wanted them but they just keep occuring ...!

i jumped onto my bed and well again i just reached the chat site...

Rockstar3 has signed in ... damn this life is so much better


	4. Chapter 4 - Underdog

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the bit of camp rock dialogue references, but yes the plot !

Skyscraper15 - thank you so much for your lovely review ... amazed that people are still reading it ..!

i don't know but i just had to name it this ... - underdog !

shane's pov

"the show went great" said mike our manager..." you boys were great tonight"

we all without looking at each other went to our buses ... the band was going fine and all but there were still differences ... we didn't wanted them but they just kept  
showing ...!

i jumped onto my bed and well again i just reached the chat site...

Rockstar3 has signed in ... damn this life is so much better

now ,lets see what shall i do first ... of course silentsinger

lets see if she replies

rockstar3 - hey... just hoping wat u were doing

silentsinger is offline

i guess i'am the only one here lonely and waiting for her to reply

...

...

...

..

2 am and i'am still up , its like this dumb bus does not allow you to sleep

will she like reply this time

lets just try again

rockstar3 - hey its me again ... don't wanna sound creepy but was hoping of you to reply

silentsinger has signed in

silentsinger - hey

rockstar3 - hey

silentsinger - so u wanted to talk

rockstar3 - i was just getting bored so i thought maybe we can talk for a while

silentsinger - ok

rockstar3 - so what are you doing up so late

silentsinger - well ... its nthing

rockstar3 - it must be somthing to keep you up till now

silentsinger - i was just .. somebody locked me in the locker room and i was just waiting for caitlyn to come pick me up

rockstar3 - that sounds awful ... was'nt she supposed to come earlier

silentsinger - its not her fault though as she went to see her aunt in other city

rockstar3 - what about your mom and dad

silentsinger - they are kinda always out of country for business

rockstar3 - that sounds like it , well i guess you have me until she comes

silentsinger - that sounds fine

rockstar3 - yah rite , just fine - you know i'am a good looking guy

silentsinger - only if i can see you ha ! :-p

rockstar3 - well atleast the girls think that

silentsinger - i thought you were homeschooled

rockstar3 - yah but where does impressing girls come in that

silentsinger - well,...

rockstar3 - so who do you think did it

silentsinger - it can be the school's bitch tess

rockstar3 - now who is that ?

silentsinger - T.J tyler's daughter

rockstar3 - u go to school with T.J Tyler's daughter

silentsinger - what ?

rockstar3 - i mean she is hot

silentsinger - what the hell are you talking about ?

rockstar3 - saw her in one those wannabee's slot in a newspaper once

silentsinger - well i guess that's the place she comes in

rockstar3 - so tell me something about the music you sing and write

silentsinger - its well nothing special , just some thoughts combined together

rockstar3 - well i guess true feeling from heart produces the best of music

silentsinger - i think that will be my future words to describe the music

rockstar3 - and that what i use to call it in my past

silentsinger - what ...?

rockstar3 - nothing

silentsinger - so do you sing

rockstar3 - yah i do jam .. with my brothers

silentsinger - that's so cool

rockstar3 - what part ? jamming or with brothers

silentsinger - i guess both as i'am the only kid

rockstar3 - ha so did admit it that you're a kid school girl

silentsinger - yah who is also going now

rockstar3 - what ? was that sound that rude

silentsinger - no just caitlyn's here

silentsinger - yah i'am and i hope that u two stop chatting since i drove halfway across the town to get her out of the evil plans of tess mess - caitlyn xoxo

rockstar3 - in that case i'll chat with ya later

silentsinger - yah me too anyways thanks popstar

rockstar3 - considering my id is rockstar u must had a massive typing mistakes

silentsinger - no i just wanted to call you that ...

p.s thanks for today .. t . ... chat with ya later

silentsinger has signed off

3: 30 am

i guess there is something about this girl ...

i guess i still hold some sort of grudge towards tess ... ha !

now i'am going to drool over the nick and joe jonas hawaii pics ... ! 


	5. Chapter 5 - What do i call you ?

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references, but yes the plot !

glad that people are reading this again , thank you guys so much

_

MPOV

" well you know it was really sweet of him , you know " i told caitlyn while taking a bite into my burger

" for the last time mitchie ... i knw how sweet he is and whatever he did was great but you know if you keep irritating me by telling about mr. ... of who we don't even the name, i will seriously make you choke on that burger " said an angry caitlyn

after last night i just cannot help myself but think about the guy and his kindness towards me ,

" mitchie , i hope that now that i'am dropping you home today and now going to see my aunt ... there is no way for tess to come down here and lock you " said caitlyn

" well, its the weekend and i think she'll be drunk somewhere with her latest you know what... " tess had this series of boyfriend which for that very much mysterious reasons included a lot of my crushes  
it was like she just did not wanted me have a boyfriend and even before i can gain courage to ask someone out ... there it was tess.. sucking the guy's face

"see ya later mitchie " said caitlyn waving towards me

" see ya later " i said in reply

as soon as i entered my room ... i ran towards my room .. after keeping my backpack at my table , i kept my laptop in my lap

3 : 00 pm

my conversation with mr. who know what name were generally held in night for whatever time it had been so i thought why not just leave him a message and till then complete my homework so i can have all the ' me ' time  
i wanted

silentsinger has signed in

silentsinger - hey, its me ... i thought maybe i can drop off a message for you to reply

rockstar3 (offline)

after dropping the message i started with my homework i had english ...well let's start

.

.

.

.

.

about 2 hours later , i was lying on my bed after being tired of doing homework .. yes i did finish it but its so tiring

its was 5:30 when while strumming the keys of my guitar , something hit me so i just started scribbling it in my song book - while singing it softly

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me

suddenly i saw light blinking from my laptop ...

i closed my book and went towards it

after opening the laptop

silentsinger has signed in

SPOV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

silentsinger - hey, its me ... i thought maybe i can drop off a message for you to reply

rockstar3 - hey there !

silentsinger - hey hw r u ?

rockstar3 - i'm good what about you ?

silentsinger - me too

rockstar3 - so are you locked in school again  
silentsinger - no , not this time

rockstar3 - :-p

silentsinger - so were you busy somewhere

rockstar3 - yah, i was just writing a song

silentsinger - thats good

rockstar3 - yah its so fun sometimes to just sing

silentsinger - i know sometimes you just want to feel the music...

rockstar3 - you're right on that one

silentsinger - so there this one major question i need to ask

rockstar3 - and what is that ?

silentsinger - what's you're name ?

rockstar3 - rockstar

silentsinger - no you're real name

rockstar3 - well i think i have the same question what's you're name

silentsinger - well but i did asked first

rockstar3 - yah ... but you know i kinda know you're name partially or fully and have made assumptions that you're a guy who is just hanging out as a girl for fun

silentsinger - well that's a long theory

rockstar3 - i know its just is you're name mitch

silentsinger - not exactly ... i mean it has mitch in it but include of more letters

rockstar3 - aha ...

silentsinger - what about you ?

rockstar3 - it does include ... ( spov- i don't think i should tell her my real name )

silentsinger - what ?

rockstar3 - it has a A

silentsinger - mine has an i

rockstar3 - as i know more of yours i guess to act as an gentleman i 'll tell you my name first its Adam

silentsinger - Adam ... huh nice

rockstar3 - now you're turn

silentsinger - its mitchie

rockstar3 - mitchie ... i like it .. suits you

silentsinger - thanks

rockstar3 - :-)

silentsinger - so adam tell me more what do you do other than just chatting around and impressing girls

rockstar3 - well if you read my profile you would've known i like to fight dragons

silentsinger - ha , right and like shane gray

rockstar3 - well...

silentsinger - if you are not obsessed that you'll not run

rockstar3 - well i think that guy does have a different side but is just frustrated from his side

silentsinger - well i think the same but that just does not give him the right to go all haywire on his brothers, manager and fans

rockstar3 - i think ...

silentsinger - ?

rockstar3 - i'm just a fan that still believes in him

silentsinger - you know ... i was a fan too but once i kinda bumped into him backstage and he acted like a jerk and that's the time i started you know hating him for his attitude

rockstar3 - what did he do ?

silentsinger - he kinda mad eme fall to the floor and then screamed that i was loser ... he just kinda bolted away from the meet and greet

rockstar3 - sorry for that

silentsinger - why are you aplogising

rockstar3 - well ...i ... just think being a fan its my responsibility sometime...to bring fans to trust again

silentsinger - well its sweet of you to do that

rockstar3 - well i was just thinking ...

silentsinger - what..?

rockstar3 - nothing !

silentsinger - tell me ..

rockstar3 - no seriosly its nothing

silentsinger - ok

rockstar3 - so i gotta run now ... have something talk with ya later

silentsinger - ok ... bye Adam

rockstar3 - yah bye Mitchie :-)

silentsinger has signed off

SPOV

Am i really that mean to go all haywire on everybody around me ... its not their falt ofcourse but still i just...

_

yah i used Joe's middle name -JOSEPH ADAM JONAS

just felt like it 


	6. Chapter 6 - First Meet

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references, but yes the plot !

yes i'am working on being regular

and thanks again all the reviews :-p ... this chapter is kinda time leap of a month and yes the moment people were waiting for

hehehe liar shane

shane and mitchie meet and yes he identifies her ... but ...mitchie does not ..

a little naitlyn angle too

_

BREAKING NEWS !

Shane gray suddenly had a change of heart ,since the last month he was not only seen greeting and meeting his fans but has been dropping his ' little bad boy image ' too ,  
source further adds his bandmates / brothers have no idea about this dramatic change in shane's attitude ... we hope that this continues long enough !

SPOV

I switched my t.v screen , and saw nate was writing something ... it must be a new song

Jason's girlfriend was visiting him so he stayed in the other bus with him and since my attitude change or whatever people called it , i had no problem sharing my bus with him - it actually  
felt good ...

its been one month and a week since i've been chatting as Adam with Mitchie ... i told Nate about it and he did all " the serious talk " he could do to with me  
but i ignored him ... after all it was mitchie's influence who was making me turn into a better human , brother!

our bus finally stopped , i was just glad sometimes as it frustrated me to just travel always...

we were in NEW JERSEY this time we had our last concert here ... and then atleast i decided to take a break as we had no further commitments for another month's time

suddenly nate stopped whatever he was writing ... and started

" i'am just gonna check out NEW JERSEY " said nate loudly

" what the hell are you talking about ... don't you think the people here will identify you " i've doing this for sometime now ... i did the same thing in our last show

" really ? " i asked confused

" well back then you mostly acted as a jerk and did not notice what your brothers were doing other , which is one of the reaons of you screaming when jason's girlfirend showed up " so what

" fine ... but i wanna go with you " i exclaimed

suddenly nate came near me and touched my forehead

" dude are you sick ... u have a fever or something " huh ?

" what do you mean " i asked confused with my little brothers word

" well i know you've been scting all weird since a month but now the shane gray wants to go chill around jersey with his little brother just like old days is the egoistic jerk dead or something "

" well i know with my past behaviour i have disappointed all of you to such extent that now none of really believes that there is still a person alive in me ..." i said with a serious expression

" where did it came from ? " asked nate

" i just ... i'am feelin me , feelin alive ... we did promised before band we are brothers and i guess sometimes its good to feel that way .. yah jason is busy maybe now but i think after this tour ends i really want to spent some family time with all of you so here i am " i said concluding

" well in that case i'am with you big brother" said nate

" now come one we are wasting time we have only 2 days before the show and as tomorrow going to be all practice , i think we should have some boy time ... " he said with a smirk

" you bet ! " ...

we manage to make it outside the whole area covering the connect 3 concert ground in the best of disguise #perks of being a famous rock band you get a make up artist and designer available at all time - just the life we live

with my brother on my side we walked up to a cafe it was an empty one

we sat there on the seat near the window- really there was no one... i guess nobody wanted to be here at this time

we ordered our little meal and while talking we took started eating

suddenly two girls - scratch that hot girls specially the brunetter one ... made their way just across the table where we could both see and listen them. they sat and kept their bags down  
i swear i saw nate eyeing the girl with the mixture of red and i guess i don't know what on her head.

we continued with our meals

" so caity did are you all set with the connect 3 tickets , they are so awesome specially after the whole shane gray attitude changeover thing " said the brunette girl

i nearly choked on my last bite and made an unpleasent sound of half cough with my throat ...

both of the girls eyed me when nate started

" are you okay s..." i signalled him no no ... awkwardly

" yah i'am " i said taking sip of the chemically bonded Hydorgen and Oxygen ,

" so mitch tell me did you like what i did with your song.. the whole mixing .. producing i mean " said light coloured brunette- i guess the other wait mitch what does ... wait this is new jersey does that mean

" yah its awesome caitlyn ... " said who is " i'am pretty " sure my on - line friend

" good that you liked it mitchie " she is mitchie

i made an indication towards nate, he looked at me sympathetically - even if he got all bored about listening about my so called online friend he did not expected a situation like this to occur

" specially when i made it my ringtone " said caitlyn her saver from the school bitch's pranks

" you did what ? " exclaimed mitchie in a ... tone

" well you know you have a incredible voice .. stop hiding it mitchie "

suddenly i think everything stopped for me other than ...

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me

" yah its me caitlyn " suddenly all my senses that were lost came back to me ... with the missing puzzle piece i thought connect 3 lost with its now cookie cutter pop stuff that would just sell and look good shelves

"yah i know i'll call ya later mom , somebody is eyeing me to murder me " my glass fell from my hand making a loud sound of shattering

" was that "

" oh my god mom bye love ya..." said caitlyn hunging

now not only mitchie and caitlyn were giving me odd looks but also the whole people appointed in that cafe were seeing me with angry eyes

" sir you know you gotta pay for it " suddenly the server in her late 50s screamed

" i know , without seeing i took a 100 dollar note, not one or two but a bunch of them "

" sir how do you have this much money " she said

" ahh what ...? "

yah rite the makeup artist made us dress up as 1000 days unemployed person what do i have to say now

" are you theives " she said dragging my hand

suddenly nate lifted his hand with a knife

" its nothing like that " said he

" oh my gosh murderers ... .help help "

" no no no ... its nothing like that ! " i did'nt that this will end up like this

suddenly with a twist my moustache came down ...

" oh my god ..." screamed a waitress in her early 20s

" shaneeeeeeee and nate grayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy " we are so trapped

i looked around to see mitchie and caitlyn watching us with shocked eyes ...

well its not gonna end well

" i'am gonna tell everybody that shane and nate gray are in my cafe ... boss is gonna promote me big time " what...?

" nate we gotta run man .." i whispered in nate 's ear

" don't you think i know that " suddenly two hands grabbed us ...

...

I KNOW THERE WERE ALOT OF WEIRD ANGLES IN THIS CHAPTER AND I JUST HAD TO PUT THE WHOLE CHEMISTRY BONDING OF WATER IN THERE HEHEHHE ... REMEMBERED HOW I USED TO LEARN THAT LAST TO LAST YEAR to last year

well anyways about the whole shane line about being bothers - its kinda related with the whole jonas brothers break up

the situation kinda sucks for all jonatics ... 


End file.
